Darren Criss
Darren Everett Criss (San Francisco, 5 de febrero de 1987) es un actor, cantante, más conocido por el papel de Blaine Anderson en la serie de televisión Glee y por interpretar a Harry Potter en los musicales "A Very Potter Musical". En Broadway debutó recientemente con el papel de J. Pierrepont Finch en el musical "Cómo triunfar sin dar golpe". Biografía Nacido en San Francisco, California, el hijo de Charles William y Cerina Criss, Criss Darren es origen filipino y el irlandés. Su madre, nacida en Filipinas, China y origen español, mientras que su padre, que nació en Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, tiene ascendencia irlandesa.Él tiene un hermano mayor, Charles "Chuck" Criss, miembro de la banda Freelance Whales. Entre 1988 y 1992 la familia vivió en Honolulu, Criss mayor nelleHawaii donde trabajó como director general de East West Bank. En 1992 la familia regresó a San Francisco. A los cinco años, empezó a estudiar violín, y luego con los años ha aprendido a tocar una variedad de instrumentos, incluyendo guitarra, piano, mandolina, batería y cello. También tocó la batería en una banda con su hermano, Chuck, hasta que se mudó a Nueva York para seguir una carrera en la música. Criss asistió, junto con su hermano, Stuart Hall for Boys, y más tarde la Preparatoria San Ignacio College. "En 2009 se graduó Criss en "Bellas Artes y Teatro de rendimiento" en la'' University of Michigan.'' Criss hizo su debut a los 10 años en una producción del musical de Fanny, en el papel de Cesario. Los próximos dos años, interpretó el papel de Vito en el musical ¿Escucho un vals? y Babes in Arms, en el papel de Beauregard Calhoun. En los últimos años de la Universidad de Michigan, ha participado en numerosas producciones como Orgullo y prejuicio, "Los últimos días de Judas Iscariote", "A Few Good Men" y "El Cojo de Inishmaan". En la primavera de 2008, Criss ha vivido durante un semestre en Italia, Arezzo, asistiendo a la Academia de Arte. thumb|left|192px Criss es uno de los fundadores, junto con algunos colegas, la compañía de tea tro Producciones Starkid. La compañía ha producido hasta ahora cinco musical "A Very Potter Musical", "A Very Potter Sequel", "Me and My Dick", "Starship" y "Santo Musical B @ hombre". En 2009, actuó en cinco episodios de la Eastwick show, y en 2010 participó en un episodio de Cold Case. A finales de 2010 el debut musical en la serie de televisión Glee, interpretando el papel de Blaine Anderson, quien dirige un crecimiento en popularidad desde la primera aparición. La interpretación de este papel gay, Darren se ha demostrado en varios periódicos como homosexual, pero all'Ellen DeGeneres Show comentó diciendo: "Yo estoy completamente cómodo con mi sexualidad. Yo sólo soy un hombre heterosexual que interpreta un papel gay, que es interpretar algún papel. El personaje ha tenido un éxito suficiente como para merecer una colección de canciones interpretadas en el show, Glee presents: The Warblers. thumb|164px En 2011 tuvo un papel en el video de Last Friday Night (TGIF) de Katy Perry y recibió un premio como revelación del año (Estrella Breakout) en los Teen Choice Awards. En el mismo año anunció que está trabajando en su álbum debut y, mientras tanto, está ocupado con el rodaje de la película Imogene. En enero de 2012 Criss hizo su debut en Broadway en el musical Cómo triunfar sin dar golpe, jugando durante tres semanas, el papel de J. Pierrepont Finch, previamente interpretado por Daniel Radcliffe. Que fue finalmente reemplazado por Nick Jonas. En junio cantó para el presidente de Estados Unidos Barack Obama. Filmografia Cinema *''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, regia di Kevin Tancharoen (2011) Televisione *Glee'' – serie TV (2010-in corso) Doppiatori italiani *Nanni Baldini in Glee, Glee: The 3D Concert Movie The Glee Project En el primer episodio de The Glee Project, titulado Individuality, Darren es la estrella invitada. Los participantes interpretan la canción "Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours" frente a él, y él elige a Matheus Fernandes como el ganador del desafío, quien posteriormente recibe clases exclusivas de canto y baile por parte de Darren. En el quinto episodio, Pairability, Darren aparece nuevamente el invitado. Despues de interpretar Need You Now frente a él el selecciona a Marissa Von Bleicken como ganadora, y arma las parejas para los duetos. Finalmente le entrega a cada pareja las canciones. Curiosidades. *Ya que el compañero de Darren, Cory Monteith, falleció, Darren usó una cinta negra en la premiere de su nueva película (Girl Most Likely) en homenaje a Cory. *Aparece en el videoclip "Last Friday Night" de Katy Perry (junto con Kevin McHale), canción que luego interpretará como primera canción oficial en New Directions. *Sabe hablar italiano. *Sus mejores amigos en el set son Chris y Chord. *Toca el violin desde los cinco años. *Interpreto a Harry Potter en 'A very potter musical' con el team starkid.thumb *Actuo en 'how to sucess in business without trying', reemplazando a Daniel Radcliffe. *Aparecio en The Glee Project 1 y 2 siendo el el Personaje de la serie que mas apericiones a tenido en el Reality. *Posó semidesnudo para 3 revistas. *Durante todo 2012 se rumorearon videos gay sobre de Darren. El desmintio todo en su cuenta de twitter. *Es mitad irlandés, y mitad filipino. *Tiene un hermano mayor, Charles "Chuck" Criss, que es miembro de la banda indie rock Freelance Whales. *Despues de los 5 años aprendió a tocar la guitarra, piano, cello, mandolín, armónica, y batería con sus compañeros de colegio. *Considera a Dianna Agron un Angel *Siempre dice que Lea Michele Es una SUPERESTRELLA *Su madre y la de Heather son muy amigas *Tambien llama Dianna Lady Di, igual que Lea *Cree que Heather Morris fue un payaso en su vida anterior *Suele hacerle bromas con Naya a Cory Monteith *Fue elegido por todos "El mas nerd" *Dice que Vanessa Lengies es una princesa *Adora su personaje *Puso en twitter, luego de la trasmicion de The Break Up, "No! Adíos a Brittana, Klaine y Finchel. ¿Tendran una segunda oportunidad?" *Sabe que Lea dice que el y Chris Colfer salen o salieron y por eso dijo: Yo estoy 100% seguro de que en otra vida Di y Lea estaban casadas. *Naya lo considera el mas talentoso del Set. *Es fan de Brittany *Conoce a Heather desde los 14. Por que sus padres son amigos *El y Lea suelen pelearse por que ella es muy insistente con que hable si salio con Chris. *La mayoria del set lo considera su mejor amigo. Y suelen decir que es el mas amigable del set. Pero sus verdaderos mejores amigos son: Heather, Naya, Chris, Lea y Dianna. *Se lleva mejor con las chicas del set, que con los chicos. *Dijo que luego de la grabacion de DIVA, su relacion con Jenna no fue lo mismo. Jenna lo confirmo *Dianna y el suelen hacer videos del set. *El y Heather tienen un baile. *Salio hace unos meses con Dianna Agron *Su marca registrada es su pelo rizado y sus cejas con forma de triángulo. *Sus gafas de color rosa son un reemplazo de unas gafas de sol rojas que perdió. *Su color preferido es el morado *Tiene una atraccion hacia Hermione Granger *HeMo en una entrevista dijo que sale con alguien del set no dijo con quien *Dijo que cuando grababan First Time. a el y a Chris les costaba contener la risa. Y que la escena del auditorio la filmaron 18 o 15veces hasta que salio bien. *Sera el padrino del bebe de HeMo Imagenes tumblr_ld78x0DZFt1qaa8c0o1_400.jpg eye-candy-darren-criss-0.jpg darren-criss-today-show-04192011-01-430x625.jpg darren-criss-grove-09.jpg Darren-Criss-face-courtesy-of-Darrencriss.com_.jpg Darren-Criss-darren-criss-21038528-500-331.jpg Darren-Criss-darren-criss-19819123-475-594.jpg Darren8.jpg Darren1.jpg Darren+Criss+Harry+Potter+Deathly+Hallows+eH6pw35AN1hl.jpg Darren+Criss+darrencriss.jpg Darren+Criss+15.jpg Darren+Criss+003.jpg Darren crisws.jpg darren criss.jpg 20127-53-darren-criss---bebotes-glee.png 640px-Darren6.jpg 360px-247769_10150185669839147_99840369146_7012322_6527904_n.jpg 359px-Darren-Criss-Imogene-Set-with-Kristen-Wiig-darren-criss-25484416-915-1222.jpg 347px-Darren5.jpg 342px-Darren3.jpg 338px-Darren2.jpg 320px-Darren-criss-birthday-boy-02.jpg 320px-Darren-Criss.jpg 320px-Darren4.jpg 319px-Darren9.jpg 319px-Darren7.jpg 315px-Darrencrissssss.jpg Darren C..jpg Darren.jpg 182814_10150091683284147_99840369146_6332262_7172282_n.jpg 180715_10150091683694147_99840369146_6332272_172923_n.jpg 184784_10150091683624147_99840369146_6332271_521649_n.jpg 181716_10150091683069147_99840369146_6332259_7683258_n.jpg tumblr_m2qxhxZjQg1qgs4sno3_250.gif tumblr_m315y1aXLk1r6xaxao3_400.png Darren-Criss-darren-criss-21038528-500-331.jpg darren-criss-imogene-set-03.jpg 180715 10150091683694147 99840369146 6332272 172923 n.jpg 181716 10150091683069147 99840369146 6332259 7683258 n.jpg 182814 10150091683284147 99840369146 6332262 7172282 n.jpg 184784 10150091683624147 99840369146 6332271 521649 n.jpg 20127-53-darren-criss---bebotes-glee.png 315px-Darrencrissssss.jpg 319px-Darren7.jpg 319px-Darren9.jpg 320px-Darren-Criss.jpg 320px-Darren-criss-birthday-boy-02.jpg 320px-Darren4.jpg 338px-Darren2.jpg 342px-Darren3.jpg 347px-Darren5.jpg 359px-Darren-Criss-Imogene-Set-with-Kristen-Wiig-darren-criss-25484416-915-1222.jpg 360px-247769 10150185669839147 99840369146 7012322 6527904 n.jpg 640px-Darren6.jpg Darren+Criss+003.jpg Darren+Criss+15.jpg Darren+Criss+Harry+Potter+Deathly+Hallows+eH6pw35AN1hl.jpg Darren+Criss+darrencriss.jpg Darren-Criss-darren-criss-19819123-475-594.jpg Darren-Criss-darren-criss-21038528-500-331.jpg Darren-Criss-face-courtesy-of-Darrencriss.com .jpg Darren-criss-grove-09.jpg Darren-criss-imogene-set-03.jpg Darren-criss-today-show-04192011-01-430x625.jpg Darren.jpg Darren1.jpg Darren8.jpg DarrenCriss.jpg DarrenCriss300th.jpg Darren C..jpg Darren criss.jpg Darren crisws.jpg Eye-candy-darren-criss-0.jpg Tumblr ld78x0DZFt1qaa8c0o1 400.jpg Tumblr lj8236GW0j1qf18pdo1 500.gif Tumblr m2qxhxZjQg1qgs4sno3 250.gif Tumblr m315y1aXLk1r6xaxao3 400.png Tumblr m4w0segodI1r2c709o1 250.png Tumblr m4w0segodI1r2c709o2 250.png Tumblr m4w0segodI1r2c709o3 250.png Tumblr m4w0segodI1r2c709o4 250.png 125.jpg 554654 387355581311193 180301848683235 1086273 1849758972 n.jpg INRBIO-DWS.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 notebook.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x14 discussion angry.jpg Klaine 2x14 raine reaction.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal sexy face pose.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal silence.jpg Klaine 2x15 mirror sexy faces.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean coffee.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean sue.jpg Klaine 2x16 blaine epiphany.jpg Klaine 2x16 first kiss.jpg Klaine 2x16 holding hands.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss one.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss two.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral blaine.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix hand.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine may.jpg Klaine 2x20 jar of hearts.jpg Klaine 2x20 prom photo.jpg Klaine 3x01 hug.jpg Klaine 3x01 it's not unusual dance.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean.jpg 481241 304128459675872 211780838910635 769095 2068629564 n.jpg 425325 311771612209882 130080290379016 788938 639772131 n.jpg 425240 311771762209867 130080290379016 788939 1395999061 n.jpg 422085 311771582209885 130080290379016 788937 1288547038 n.jpg 418109 311771442209899 130080290379016 788933 1792079514 n.jpg 417487 311771542209889 130080290379016 788936 528533708 n.jpg 417339 311771495543227 130080290379016 788935 1552889943 n.jpg 417284 311771418876568 130080290379016 788932 1252768903 n.jpg 230163 176389372414774 130080290379016 410186 6632069 n.jpg 230161 176595675727477 130080290379016 411518 4727420 n.jpg 229557 176595792394132 130080290379016 411524 8214552 n.jpg 227978 176389305748114 7155690 n.jpg 226984 176926312361080 130080290379016 413458 4777158 n.jpg 226970 176595805727464 130080290379016 411525 8059962 n.jpg 199141 161949003858811 130080290379016 325849 7445616 n.jpg 183061 156006821119696 130080290379016 293078 803565 n.jpg 182453 156006844453027 130080290379016 293079 6683237 n.jpg 182428 156006861119692 130080290379016 293080 5874172 n.jpg 182054 156006981119680 130080290379016 293084 8328703 n.jpg 181594 156006791119699 130080290379016 293077 7238723 a.jpg 181564 156006894453022 130080290379016 293081 4720930 n.jpg 180962 153022091418169 130080290379016 277746 15834 n.jpg 180870 153021644751547 130080290379016 277740 269529 n.jpg 180570 152501698136875 130080290379016 275337 766628 n.jpg 180455 151927474860964 130080290379016 271907 2984824 n.jpg 180435 156006924453019 130080290379016 293082 2814354 n.jpg 180325 151927721527606 130080290379016 271917 5297604 n.jpg 180046 156006957786349 130080290379016 293083 2104105 n.jpg 179614 153021434751568 130080290379016 277736 3330177 n.jpg 179476 151927594860952 130080290379016 271913 7890500 n.jpg 179466 153021804751531 130080290379016 277744 5303076 n.jpg 179458 152501661470212 130080290379016 275336 7399427 n.jpg 179438 153021534751558 130080290379016 277737 116597 n.jpg 168734 153021744751537 130080290379016 277742 6527772 n.jpg 168562 147527915300920 130080290379016 250711 4836485 n.jpg 168438 153021694751542 130080290379016 277741 6625026 n.jpg 168090 153021271418251 130080290379016 277734 7152974 n.jpg 167778 153022171418161 130080290379016 277747 7076197 n.jpg 167694 152501738136871 130080290379016 275338 854372 n.jpg 167572 151927618194283 130080290379016 271914 6916872 n.jpg 167339 147527855300926 130080290379016 250709 5615232 n.jpg 167111 147527881967590 130080290379016 250710 1704904 n.jpg 167044 152501621470216 130080290379016 275335 1440028 n.jpg 166830 153021574751554 130080290379016 277739 7990482 n.jpg 163790 151927511527627 130080290379016 271909 74194 n.jpg 149235 133429846710727 130080290379016 177546 231708 n.jpg 149190 133429740044071 130080290379016 177542 1375116 n.jpg 75627 133429823377396 130080290379016 177545 3825616 n.jpg 73200 133429876710724 130080290379016 177547 6963990 n.jpg 73012 133429763377402 130080290379016 177543 4470908 n.jpg tumblr_lxbybaytXu1qapg62o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ksnpe9011rrahezo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ikdlkRDl1qejqwno1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5w1xjWmKC1ql8yr9o1_500.gif tumblr_m5zm4rq9XX1qf9iego1_500.png tumblr_lm2orlzfCp1qjgwvvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm195bfgA11qgdpsfo1_500.gif tumblr_m4mb2tbqBQ1qari1to1_500.png tumblr_m4u4izPlb91qd65cqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m603didNMW1qe2lseo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5q49od9ar1qd6xxvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lij3vkpnyB1qci7ofo1_500.gif tumblr_lj9p3oOd3i1qizhazo1_500.png blackpants.jpg tumblr_lj9p3oOd3i1qizhazo1_500.png tumblr_m3mtuitVav1rvzsmuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm2bwhV0oF1qansdbo1_500.gif tumblr_llkf04xXBm1qai0l4o1_500.png tumblr_llmi37geRL1qa6scjo1_500.png tumblr_llmoo6Wpk91qh4ah8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5wevxOlwN1qg1zuyo1_500.png tumblr_m76gqmeoaI1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m76dauzOLq1r73vbao1_500.jpg 1.157378.jpg tumblr_lkdx5oAjHK1qi4s8uo1_500.gif tumblr_llhzmuVDXT1qf2urto1_500.png tumblr_lmacyd1ySw1qdxej0o1_500.gif tumblr_lmceqoxrSr1qjs5keo1_500.jpg Darren 1.jpg Darren 2.jpg Darren 3.gif tumblr_m2af743pvA1r1akhyo1_250.gif tumblr_m0e20jCqoV1rqnrkko1_500.jpg tumblr_m6wam8vIWq1rqbbch.jpg tumblr_m73ru7UYCc1rqbbch.jpg tumblr_m7fu7jFe0s1qgq2blo1_100.gif tumblr_lxm849T0dz1qd65cqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmkz4wRLGn1qeb6qco1_500.png tumblr_lmfuzyuBob1qa1b67o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lml9i2wOOt13qd38szo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ldn03uNM1qmgwxuo1_250.png tumblr_m7o981NNhP1qc3auro1_500.jpg tumblr_m5wevxOlwN1qg1zuyo1_500.png tumblr_m7mwr0CHWg1qi6wjno2_500.jpg tumblr_lo0fc53O4n1qa7e80o1_500.png imagesCAFE3B2S.jpg tumblr_lo0fc53O4n1qa7e80o1_500.png tumblr_m7u5cbSPa21ry0vn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzuprwHXH01r8pw6ho1_500.png tumblr_m76dauzOLq1r73vbao1_500.jpg tumblr_lnv95v4BLs1qki5wso1_500.jpg tumblr_mc873oepnM1qgghb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lw6pum5cxm1r2f35ko2_500.png|Sexy *-* darren 6.jpg Categoría:Actores Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:Actores Principales